Pups And Hardys
It was a normal Friday morning in Adventure Bay. At The Lookout, James, Joe, CJ, and Ryder had called up 2 of James' old friends as well as Adventure Bay's newest residents, the famous teen detectives, The Hardy Boys, Joey and Frank, to babysit the pups while they were spending the day with James and CJ's girlfriends, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack in Pixar City. Ryder: Now, pups, I want you all to be on your best behavior for Frank and Joey. Understood? Pups: Yes, Ryder! Ryder: Good. James: There's some leftovers from last night's potluck in case you're hungry. CJ: We'll be back at the end of the day. Joe: Have fun, y'all! CJ: Oh. One more thing: Watch out for Steve, Fred, and Kwazii. They're very crafty. And they'll do anything to get themselves in trouble. Frank: We'll keep that in mind. Joe: Good. James: OK, fellers! It's showtime! Let's move along! The friends paraded out of the house and into James' car, leaving Frank, Joey, and the pups behind. As the car left, Joey was going out the door as well. He came back in carrying a rather large cardboard box that was almost too big to fit in the doorway. Good thing Frank was there to help his brother out! The brothers then set the box on the floor right next to Steve's easy chair. The pups were curious about its contents. Rubble: What's inside? Frank: This is The Ultimate Hardy Boys Box Of Tricks! Ain't that right, Joey? Joey? Joey? Where are you, bro? Joey was already fishing through the box when he pulled out 2 cans of silly string. Joey: Silly string fight, anyone? The pups squealed for joy. Joey: OK then! Everyone grab a can and a teammate! The pups each grabbed a can and split up into teams of 4: Marshall, Chase, and Rocky teamed up with Joey, while Rubble, Zuma, and Skye teamed up with Frank. Joey's team used red silly string and Frank's team used green silly string. Frank and Joey decided that Frank's team will go hide somewhere near The Lookout while Joey's team will go out and find them, which they did. Frank's team was hiding in the observation deck of The Lookout. That's when the fight really started. Eventually, Frank's team was forced to surrender. Everyone treated themselves to a glass of lemonade when they all got back to the guest house. Joey: Whew! That was fun! Frank: I'll say! (sips lemonade) Marshall: What're we gonna do now? Rubble: Are we gonna play hide and seek? Chase: Are we gonna have a race? Skye: Are we gonna make paper airplanes? Zuma: Are we gonna skip stones? Rocky: Are we gonna make stuff out of recyclable items? Frank: Woah woah woah woah! Slow down! Look, me and Joey do wanna have more fun with you guys, but we need to get some rest. Why don't you go to that little pup playground of yours? Chase: OK! Come on, guys! Let's go! The pups raced out of the house and to the Pup-Playground, leaving Frank and Joey behind. Joey: Whew! That'll hold them up. Frank: You bet! Say, wanna watch a movie? Joey: Sure. I'll see what kinds of movies they have. Frank: While you do that, I'll go make us some popcorn. Frank went to the kitchen and poured some popcorn kernels into the popcorn popper, while Joey looked for a good movie to watch. When Frank came back, Joey held up a DVD of The LEGO Movie. Joey: How's this? Frank: That'll work. Joey put the movie in and the brothers settled down on the couch. About half hour into the movie, Marshall came bounding into the living room with a desperate look on his face. Frank: What's the matter, Marshall? Marshall: Frank, Joey, come to the playground quick! Joey: Why? What happened? Marshall: Skye hurt herself! Frank and Joey looked at each other with their mouths agape. Frank: Thanks for telling us right away! Joey: Lead the way, little guy! Marshall lead Frank and Joey to the playground, where, just as Marshall had said, there was Skye, curled up on the ground, crying her heart out with Rubble, Chase, Zuma, and Rocky looking over her. Frank scooped the cockapoo up and started stroking her back. Frank: How did this happen? Rocky: Me, Chase, and Skye were having a race when Skye tripped and fell. Chase: It looks like she skinned her knee. Marshall: Is she gonna be okay, Joey? Joey: I'm sure she'll be fine. (turns to Frank) We better get back to The Lookout and get that leg fixed up. Frank: You pups should come with us. The pups followed the boys back to The Lookout. Frank worked on Skye while Joey was entertaining the other pups with a dummy named George, who resembled a young George Harrison from 1964 and was another item from The Ultimate Hardy Boys Box Of Tricks. The pups liked his ventriloquism act. About 6 minutes later, Joey decided to check on Skye. Joey: I'll be right back, pups. I'm gonna go check on Skye. Joey got up and went to the medical building. Katie had gone with James, Joe, Ryder, CJ, and Joe, so Frank had the place to himself. When Joey entered, he found Frank putting a band-aid on Skye's knee. Joey: Hey, Frank! How's Skye doing? Frank: She's doing great! She just wanted this band-aid, so I gave it to her. Joey: That's good. We're just gonna finish watching the rest of the movie and then we'll have dinner. Wanna join us? Frank: Sure. In fact, on my way to get the band-aid, I got dinner started. It should be ready by the end of the movie. After putting the band-aid on Skye, she and Frank followed Joey back to the guest building to finish watching the movie. Towards the end of the movie, they heard the smoke alarm going off. Joey: Why is the smoke alarm going off? Just then, Frank realized something. Frank: IT'S THE POT ROAST! Frank sprang to his feet and dashed for the kitchen. He fished the pot roast he was cooking out of the oven right before the oven could catch fire. Frank: (panting) Oh man, that was a close one! (looks down) Aw man! That's no good! Joe: Ugh! I sure ain't shoving that down my throat! Frank: That's OK! Let's just order a pizza instead. Frank picked up the phone, called the Adventure Bay Pizzeria, and placed a delivery order for an extra-large cheese pizza with cheesebread and a full bottle of root beer. While they waited for the pizza, and after The LEGO Movie ended, they started watching A Hard Day's Night, which was an old movie from 1964 and the 1st to star The Beatles. A few minutes after the movie started, there was hot pizza in the house. After having a few slices, Frank and Joey decided to save some for James, Joe, Ryder, and CJ, and Katie. Joey and the pups continued watching the movie while Frank was doing the dishes. He just got done with a few plates when something bizarre outside caught his eye. Frank: What the heck is that? What Frank saw next terrified him: 2 piercing red eyes looking straight at him from the kitchen window! Frank: Woah! HOLY CRUD! I've got to go get Joey! Frank slung the dish towel on the rack and raced to the living room, where Joey saw the look on his brother's face and was concerned. Joey: What's going on, Frank? Frank: There's something out there! Joey: Where? Frank: Outside in the backyard! Joey: I'm going out there! Frank, you and the pups get upstairs! Frank: Right! Joey went out the front door and to his and Frank's car. He pulled out a paintball gun and went to the back yard to face whatever the heck was out there. As soon as he entered the backyard, he raised the paintball gun and fired. The thing then let out a familiar- sounding shout then toppled to the ground, now a tumbling mess of green fabric. Joey: What the? FRANK!! Frank answered to his brother's call and came charging outside. Frank: Yeah? Joey: Look at that! Looks like that thing you saw is just someone in a costume! Let's see who it really is! The brothers grabbed hold of the costume and tore it off, revealing Steve, Fred, and Kwazii sprawling around on the ground. Frank and Joey were not amused. Frank: Boys, you're in a heap of trouble. Joey: Living Room! NOW! Steve: (giggles sheepishly) (Screen Changer: Rocky's badge) The brothers took Steve, Fred, and Kwazii to the living room and made them sit down on the couch. Joey: First off, before we get started with you, whose idea was this?! Fred: It was Steve's! Kwazii: Yeah! Joey: Is that true, Steve? Steve: Yes. What they're saying is true. Steve explained to the brothers that he decided to play a prank on them and the pups. He also told them that they bought a 3-person Chinese dragon costume from the Adventure Bay Costume Shop and had used a couple of ping pong balls as well as a pair of red Christmas lights to make the eerie eyes that Frank had seen. Frank: Well, that wasn't even funny, so don't even think about pulling that prank on us again, alright?! Joey: Just wait 'till James, Joe, Ryder, CJ, and Katie get back! Just as Joey said this, James, Joe, Ryder, CJ, and Katie entered the building. Katie: Yoo-hoo! James: We're back! Ryder: Were the pups any trouble? Frank: No! They were perfectly well-behaved! Joey: However, Skye did skin her knee while racing Chase and Rocky at the playground. Ryder: I'm sorry to hear that! Is she alright? Joey: She's fine. Ryder: Phew! What a relief! Joe: But what's with the Chinese dragon costume? Frank explained to the friends about the prank Steve and his comrades pulled on he, Joey, and the pups. And of course, Steve, Fred, and Kwazii had to go through another one of James and Ryder's lectures. And, as usual, they got grounded for the rest of the month. Ryder was pleased that the pups behaved well for the teen detectives and were invited to have some pizza and watch some old movies. He was also pleased to hear from Frank that when Skye fell and began crying in pain, Chase had sent Marshall to go get Frank and Joe and told them what happened. As a reward, Ryder let the pups stay up late (but not too late, that is). THE END. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Episodes with The Hardy Boys Guest Starring Category:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14